


The things we hide

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: So what if Harry and Draco are just really good at finding each other's hiding places. Always have been.





	The things we hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

So in first year Harry's up in the Astronomy tower, looking out over Hogwarts and thinking about his parents - about the mirror of Erised - about how different things could have been. 

And Malfoy finds him. And of course he has a go. 'No friends Potter? Crying like a girl?'

So when Harry sees Malfoy up in the Quidditch stands, sitting alone, looking out at the pitch after what he heard was a huge row in the Slytherin common rooms, he shoots off a stinging hex and makes sure the git knows it was him. 

And in second and third year they run into each other at the Lake, in the owlery at the library. Every time one of them wants to be alone - to grieve, to vent, to _feel_ \- the other one turns up with a taunt or a sneer. 

Then later, there's so much going on. There's the challenge, the Dark Mark is back, school is harder than ever. 

Harry sees Malfoy, sitting up in the Quidditch stands once a week ... twice. He doesn't go up there anymore. He just watches out the window, seeing white blonde hair shining in the distance. 

And Harry ... he can respect that need to be alone. It's one he needs more and more nowadays. Ron's not talking to him again.  
So, he leaves Malfoy be. 

And Malfoy, he sees Harry down by the Lake sometimes, sitting there as the sun sets, a solitary, lonely figure in the gathering dusk. And he ... just watches. Wondering why the Chosen One - the boy with all the friends - needs to be alone so much. 

In sixth year, Harry's watching Malfoy all the time. He barely needs the Maurauder's Map, he already knows all the places the other boy will go. 

And then he follows Malfoy to the abandoned bathroom. He hears sobs, and something in the sound draws him closer. 

Harry looks at him. _Really_ looks at him for the first time in a long time. He sees Malfoy's pain and fear and hopelessness. 

And this time, when he opens his mouth to speak, what comes out is, 'Are you okay?'


End file.
